Senior Year
by Pinnhead
Summary: Revolves around Matt and Tai's relationship during their senior year in high school.
1.

Disclaimer: I think enough of these have been done that people get the idea.  
  
Senior Year  
  
Tai's POV  
  
Matt and I haven't spoken for six years. Ever since we entered middle school, we silently decided to end our friendship. We never discussed why, however, we both knew the reason. This all changed when we were assigned a project together in the beginning of our senior year.  
  
"Alright, can we just get this fucking thing over with? I would rather be home right now than hang out with you," He informs me as he enters my house.  
  
"Umm, sure...I mean, we can end this early if you want. I have soccer practice later anyway," I quietly respond, "I guess we should work in my room."  
  
"Fine." He doesn't seem to care where we are working, I guess it's working with me that bothers him.  
  
After around two hours of research and avoiding all conversation, I decide that it was time to break the silence, "I noticed you haven't gone out with any girls recently."  
  
"Since when has that been any of your business?"  
  
"Well, seeing as how you are the most lust after guy in school, after me of course, I'm just surprised," I say in a slightly sarcastic tone while closing my textbook.  
  
"Like you're one to talk. I heard the last girl you went out with was in freshman year. What the hell are you trying to get at anyway?"  
  
"I think you now what I'm getting at," I slyly remark. At this point all I could do was stare at him and wait for a response.  
  
"I think I should go," He quickly states. He instantly packs away his books and attempts to run out my room until I got up and grab his wrist.  
  
"I still like you," I stammer, "I still like you a lot." It was the only thing I could think of to say. He stares at me for a minute and then he drops his things.  
  
"Me too," He says as he gently wraps his arms around my neck as I wrap mine around his waist, "I think I'll stay a bit longer."  
  
After an hour of trying to finish up our project mixed with the occasional make-out session, I glance over at the time and realize that soccer practice is going to start in less than half an hour.  
  
"We need to finish up, I have practice soon," I say, rather apologetically.  
  
"Oh, so when are we going to umm...see each other again?" He asks.  
  
"Well, the project is almost done so-," I cut myself off when I realize that it's not the project that he wants to see me about, "Oh, umm you want to umm...whenever you want, after school I guess, well after my soccer practices, and you have your band, so...."  
  
"Nice blush," he points out causing me to go an even deeper shade of red, "Anyway, my band practices nights, so I guess I can come over whenever your practice ends."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you by the locker room," I smile as we walk out of my room towards the front door.  
  
"See you then," He says as he grins a bit. I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips.  
  
"To be continued," I say smiling as he leaves.  
  
Since our project, Matt and I have been meeting around every other day after soccer practice to go to my house. We never told our friends or family about it. It never came up. We both knew the reasons why we stopped being friends to begin with, and knew that if we told anyone, we would just become ostracized.  
  
"Are still going to keep this a -"  
  
"Yea," I respond immediately, "Unless you don't want to."  
  
"I think we have to," He states disappointingly, "You have soccer, and the guys in the locker room might be upset, and the band might lose some of its fan base, I think -"  
  
"Yea, you're right," I say in an equally disappointed tone.  
  
"So are we an umm...a umm...are we boyfriend and well, boyfriend?" Matt asks as I roll over him so that we are both lying down on my bed.  
  
"Well considering I have been sleeping with you for over two months, I'm hoping we are. That is of course unless you sleep with all those groupies of yours," I laugh still out of breath due to our activities only moments prior, "I mean, I want you to be my boyfriend, and well, I love you, so I figure..."  
  
As I trail off I realize what I had just told him and know that despite the fact that I had never even considered it, it's true.  
  
"You love me?" He states more than asks as he places his head on my chest letting my arms wrap around him.  
  
"Umm...Yea...but it's okay if you don't feel the same, I mean I know that you like me a lot-" He cuts me off with a deep and passionate kiss. I knew that he wasn't going to tell me that he loves me. I also didn't want to pry it out of him. As our long kiss ends he looks at his watch and suddenly jumps out of bed.  
  
"Shit, I have practice that started like fifteen fucking minutes ago," Matt yells as he falls over in attempting to pull on his pants, "I'm sorry, I just really need to go. I'll meet you on Wednesday."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want is fine. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you that my soccer practices are going to end on December first," I quietly say, as he puts on his shirt backwards he completely ignored what I had to say. I put on my boxers and walk him out to the front door. I attempt to give him a kiss good-bye, however, he is already out of the door.  
  
"I'll see you then, bye!" He yells as he runs off to his car. I suddenly feel as though I told him every emotion I had and he just pushed them away as though it meant nothing. I close the door and lean my back against it.  
  
"See you then," I say to myself as I'm left alone.  
  
Well, that was my first fanfic. I will continue if I get reviews, or if I feel like it. 


	2. 

Wow! I didn't think I would get any reviews, so even getting one that was positive was a very pleasant surprise and I thank those who have reviewed. Anyway, I'm more of a reader than a writer, but after a year of writing boring essays in school, I needed some creative outlet. So on with the show...  
  
Senior Year: Chapter 2  
  
Omniscient POV  
  
"Oh My God!" screeches a red head down the hall, "You are so full of shit! He did not!"  
  
"I swear, I saw him last night at the club hooking up with some blonde bimbo when he was back stage!" responds an equally excited brunette.  
  
"I thought Matt didn't do random hook ups. I mean, you guys know my theory..." a smaller brunette quietly remarks.  
  
"Oh shut up Sara, he isn't a fag. You're just jealous because you weren't that blonde backstage. I wish I was that girl. Oh My God! I am so jealous. Like, do you think I ever have a chance with him?" the taller Brunette asks.  
  
"Not unless you have a dick," the smaller brunette blurts out.  
  
"She said shut up Sara! Of course you do! Oh my God! He would so want to go out with you!" the redhead quickly replies.  
  
"Yea, that's like so what I thought! I mean who the fuck wouldn't want me?" The taller brunette boasts.  
  
"Someone gay," Sara slips in.  
  
"That is it Sara! We told you to keep your own fucking thoughts to yourself. So just get the hell away. Anyway, I'm telling you I saw him last night with some girl," the taller brunette yells.  
  
"Who did you see hooking up last night?" Tai asks as he walks up to the group of bickering girls.  
  
"Oh my God! We saw Matt Ishida! He is so fine, well, not as fine as you..." the red head flirtatiously says.  
  
"Umm, thanks. I umm...gotta go...I'll umm...Bye..." Tai stutters as he runs down the hall.  
  
"Oh my God Trina! Tai so has a thing for you!" the taller Brunette squeals.  
  
Tai couldn't believe what he had heard earlier. Was Matt with some girl last night? Is Matt cheating on him? Did Matt loose interest in him? As he walks home from school, alone, he doesn't know what to think. By the time he reaches his house Tai sees a tall blonde waiting at his door.  
  
"Why didn't you wait for me after class? On Fridays we always walk to your house together," Matt questions.  
  
"I wasn't in the mood. Can you move? You're blocking the door," Tai says with a hint of anger.  
  
"Umm sure...Anyway, I have this band gig I hope you can go to coming up in two weeks, so that would be February 28th...wait, today's Valentine's Day. I must have forgotten. I guess I should make it up to you," Matt smirks as he walks into Tai's house and then briskly into Tai's room. Tai slowly follows Matt inside still thinking about his thoughts from earlier. As Matt leans forward in attempts to kiss his boyfriend Tai reacts the only way he can.  
  
"What the fuck was that for!" Matt yells as he wipes his now bleeding lip.  
  
"Don't play dumb, Matt. I know you were with some slutty girl last night at some club you were at," Tai shouts.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about! I would never cheat on you," Matt cries out.  
  
"Some girls were talking about it this morning. They saw you backstage and said you hooked up with some girl," Tai roars.  
  
"They are so full of it. I would never hook up with some groupie. Tai, you know me better than anyone, I would never do that," Matt pleads.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Tai asks in a lower tone.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't. And if you haven't noticed I'm gay so it wouldn't be with some girl," Matt laughs, "I wouldn't ever intentionally hurt someone I love so much."  
  
"That was the best Valentine's Day gift I have ever gotten," Tai says with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about? All I said was...Oh...well.... You always knew I felt that way, I just..." As Matt trails off Tai grabs Matt and pulls him on the bed and begins to kiss Matt's still bleeding lips.  
  
"I love you so much," Tai says during a brief break of kissing.  
  
"Prove it," Matt says with a slight laugh.  
  
After an hour of messing around, Matt looks at the time and realizes that he has a band gig tonight that he can not be late for.  
  
"I need to go Tai," Matt says as his boyfriend defensively tightens the grip around him.  
  
"No you don't," Tai mutters.  
  
"I'm serious. I really need to go. My band is getting pissed that I've been chronically late to practice during the past month. They are getting suspicious," Matt warns as he gets up to put on his clothes.  
  
"Who cares. I know they wont. Your band members sleep with anything that has legs," Tai joked, although both Matt and Tai knew it was true.  
  
"That's not the point. I really need to go, so you're going to have to let go of my waist within the next five seconds," Matt says as he takes his boyfriends hands off his waist causing Tai to give a frown in disapproval.  
  
"I still don't think you have to go. But I wanted to ask you something," Tai asks in a suddenly shy tone, "I know it's far away, but prom is -,"  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. I really need to go," Matt quickly blurts out as he leaves Tai on the bed alone.  
  
"I figured that since you finally said that you-,"  
  
"Look Tai, I just don't think we should go to prom alright. I don't think it's a good idea so will you just drop it. And yes I do love you. I love you a lot, but that doesn't mean the whole fucking world need to know!" Matt yells.  
  
"Fuck you Matt! You're such a pussy. Get the fuck out of my house!" Tai shouts.  
  
"That came out all wrong, Tai I -."  
  
"I said get the fuck out of my house," Tai restated in a slightly calmer voice.  
  
"Fine. You can go fuck yourself," Matt responds in a bitter tone. As Matt runs out of Tai's house he can't believe the fight that he and his boyfriend have just had. Sure, they fight, like any sane couple, but not like this.  
  
"Great," Matt mutters, "I always sing worse with tears."  
  
That's all I could think of to write for this chapter. I think it's better than the first. There is more dialogue and I'm big on dialogue. Too many stage directions can get boring. Hopefully I will have the third chapter up soon. If I get enough reviews I might do a fourth. 


End file.
